


do i have substance and taste

by deerie



Series: hipsterverse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hipsterverse, human!AU, sweet make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I posted on my tumblr a while back. It's set sometime in the future of hipsterverse. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i have substance and taste

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts and this one was from an anon who asked: Derek/Stiles messy makeouts on Derek's porch after lighting up PLEASE. I already know anon likes it, so I hope you guys do too. If you ever want to leave me prompts for hipsterverse, do it [here](http://deerie.tumblr.com/ask). Thanks, loves! 
> 
> I didn't know if this was long enough to even post, but I know there are some people getting antsy about my finishing the latest part of hipsterverse. And don't worry, the last part of _If Ever There_ IS BEING WRITTEN! College is just kicking my ass right now. :( Also, title is from [here](http://youtu.be/gi71vEbvdU0). It really has nothing to do with the fic.

It takes a moment because Stiles can’t stop snickering into the crook of his arm and Derek is sitting on the step above him, but eventually Stiles twists around as best as he can and Derek leans down and their mouths meet. It’s clumsy at first - noses bumping, teeth clacking - until Stiles tilts his head and turns his body. The steps are rough against his bare knees, but he ignores it because this? This is _awesome_.

Derek gets his hands under Stiles’ arms and tugs, pushes back and moves them to the flat of the porch. Stiles is suddenly on his hands and knees above Derek and this is even better. He leans his weight onto the heels of his hands and surges back in, moans when Derek sucks on his bottom lip.

Derek curls his hands around Stiles’ thighs and that - that’s basically Stiles’ sweet spot, but he doesn’t even have time to think about how Derek is able to zero in on the areas of Stiles’ body that illicit such visible reactions.

Stiles drops down to his elbows and focuses on the slick slip-slide of their mouths, tongues foregoing tentative, pushes his hands into Derek’s hair. Derek pushes up into another kiss and Stiles slides his hands back, fingers cradling his head and thumbs pressing into the joint of his jaw.

Stiles huffs a laugh when they pull back. He throws his weight to the side and drags Derek with him, shoulder bumping against the wood, legs tangling with Derek’s. He smiles, wide and bright, and pulls Derek back in.


End file.
